


Three Peas Of a Pod (Or three eggs of a clutch)

by LyricsLoveAndBooks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Zora Culture, Zora's Domain, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsLoveAndBooks/pseuds/LyricsLoveAndBooks
Summary: Wild wants to show the gang the dragons, but Hyrule makes a new discovery off the shore of Hylia Lake.Or the boys find and take care of Zora eggs
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189
Collections: Linked Universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wild/Sidon is very minor this chapter
> 
> Also I based the size of Zora eggs off of past games. Imagine them like a little bigger than a softball. 
> 
> Also no one beta read this so it might be a little wack. Comments with constructive criticism always loved.

Wilds Hyrule was rediculously large. Legend hated it. Today they had made their way to lake Hylia, and it was honestly kind of nice out. They swam from shore to the small island, Wild showing off the slates magnesis function as Wind laughed at the empty chest being shaken around. Legend let his eyes drift from where he sat on the shore line, Hyrule was enjoying himself, splashing around Sky. It was early morning, before the sun was even up and Legend couldn't believe Sky was even awake. 

Wild had insisted they come out before dawn to witness something on the lakeshore. Their camp was a up a little ways, but Wild ensured them it would be safe. Twilight washed off the small bits of dirt from the night as Time and Warriors talked strategy next to him. Legend sighed at this little bit of peace they finally got. Four sat on shore with him, scribbling in his journal. 

Wild clapped loudly to get their attention, ah today was a day his throat hurt too much to talk then. He pointed into the sky a little ways away, and as it started to glow Legend stood, grabbing his weapon and wading into the water, Four hot on his heels. 

Wild was turned fully towards the light, no weapon to speak of. Legend nearly fell on his ass as a DRAGON flew above the dark waters. He made a move to draw his bow but Four stopped him. 

"Must be safe, look at champion." 

Wilds face was alight with a beaming smile as he signed quickly to Hyrule about the dragon. Legend sheathed his sword, looking to the sky as the creature made its way, casting lighting around it. 

Time laughed as Twilight had to do the same to Warriors. Pulling his sword down when it seemed he intended to throw it. 

F-A-R-O-S-H he signed to everyone behind him. 'They're a spirit dragon, they serve the spring of courage. They're mostly harmless, only if you get too close They will defend themselves. He uses lightening.'

"Cub would know first-hand. Goddess knows how many times he had lightening feathers." Twilight laughed. 

Wild stuck his toungue out at him. 'We can head back to camp and I-' 

Hyrule cut him off, "What is that?!?" 

Something softly glowing in the dim light of the dawn hours caught all of their attention. Wild gasped as he slid down the slope to it, slapping Hyrules hands away. The small orb radiated warmth when wilds hands cupped water and poured it over the top. 

Twilight tilted his head at it as the group gathered around. Wild was more careful with it than anything he'd ever touched before. He tapped the slate a few times and took a picture of it. 

'Its a Zora Egg. Looks like it's still fertile. They turn white when they.. go bad?' Wilds face scrunched up. The small blue egg sat too close to the shore. Where was the rest of the clutch? 

Time frowned as he looked it over, "Shouldn't there be a parent near by? Seems like they just needed a safe spot."

Wild shook his head, 'They come in groups of 2-10, normally they kind of, stick together, but this one must have gotten unstuck. She probably didn't get noticed because she's a little small.' 

He turned to Twilight, 'Can you watch the egg while I show this to Sidon? Maybe he'll recognise the clutch and get someone to us faster.'

Twilight nodded. 'Just keep her wet and make sure she stays decently warm. Dont touch her with anything sharp.'

With a wave of blue Wild disappeared, leaving the remaining heros to watch over the egg. 

Wind was the first to lay down next to it, "What should we name it?" As he pressed a soft pad of his finger against the eggs side, it was soft and easy to move. Sky cringed, "I don't think we should be touching it."

Warrior sat down next to Wind, "Aw it will be okay as long as he's gentle." The links formed a curious circle around the egg, watching over it. 

"I think Wild said it was a she, so let's start with that." Time spoke from in the water behind the egg. 

"Do you think the color has to do with scale color?" Hyrule asked from his spot, half on land, half in the water to the eggs left. Twilight got on his knees in the water, a hand gently pouring water over the top. "If so, she'll have a very pretty scale color."

The others murmured agreements, the light aqua color was pretty. It reminded Wind of the ocean, of offset island. 

Four stood with his arms crossed in the water between warriors and Twilight, irises glossed over Violet, "It's kind of cute. I wonder what happened for her to get lost. I can't imagine." 

Sky and legend sat on the shore behind Wind, watching with mild courosity.

Legend rolled his eyes, "The mother probably got careless or has too many kids. Wild said there could be, what, 10?" 

Sky smacked legends arm, "I'm sure she was doing what she could. We don't know enough to understand what could have happened." 

"I like the name Aryll. Do you think the mom would consider it?" Winds hands moved with Hyrule to continue to pour water over the top. He was gentle, showing a level of maturity that must've came with him being an older sibling. 

Time smiled up at him and he nodded, "It is a great name. Perhaps Wild could tell the mother when we find her." 

Twilight began pouring water when Hyrule grew tired, and instead started using smooth stones to make a 'nest' around the egg. 

Wind continued to pour water over the egg, helping Hyrule with the stones on the side facing himself. 

The sound of the Shrine activating behind them drew all of their attention, turing to look at wild as he walked down the path. The grim look on his face was upsetting, at the least. 

He pressed the slate a few times, bringing out a large glass jar full of water and setting it in front of himself as he continued to sign. 

'The clutches mother died recently. She laid her clutch upstream and there was three unaccounted for. There is no father. If we can get the eggs back to Zora's domain we can get someone to take good care of them.' 

Wild moved closer to the egg and inspected it, smiling at the threes efforts to keep her safe. 

'We have two options. We can wait here or leave her, while they clear out the river to get a Zora down here, it will most likely take four days for them to get here and two more to get back, or we can take her the two day walk ourselves. I don't know how long she's been out here."

"Well we're not leaving!" Hyrule protested, "We can't just leave this egg out here by herself!" 

Wind nodded along with him. Time sighed, "I don't know if we'll be here long enough. It's been a few days since a world change. A Zora child in any other Hyrule won't bode as well." 

Sky chewed at his lip, "But with us there's a better chance of keeping her safe. What about the other two eggs?" 

Legend hesitated, "As much as I don't want to leave the egg alone, there's no guarantee we can keep her safe." Hyrules anger look at him honestly startled him. 

"So you want to leave the egg here? To die? Why? So it's not your responsibility?" Hyrule grumbled the last bit. 

"You know I want to help but who knows if we're doing the right thing. We could be putting the kid in more danger than any good. If we took a Zora to your world how would that go?" 

Wild looked troubled between all of them, latching onto the back of Twilight's shirt. Twilight chewed it over in his mind, not wanting a fight but he knew the chances of a world change grew each second. He sighed, knowing Wild's connection to the Zora, his husband. Wild wouldn't be leaving the egg. 

"I say we take it. If we can keep all our other things secret in new Hyrules I think we can handle a kid. It's not like it's even hatched yet. I think it would be safer this way and it would ease all of our councous." 

Warriors and four stayed out of the conversation, turning their attentions to stare at the egg. Time nodded with him. 

"It seems most of us believe the egg would do better with us, and I have to agree. Wild, how would we get the egg to Zora's domain?" 

Wild shuffled from behind Twilight and pointed to the jar on the shore, 'Has Zora's domain water in it. Magically enhanced to stay the right tempature.' He tapped at the slate a few more times pulling out a harness, 'this will make it easier to carry.' 

Wild pulled the jar down and softly lifted the egg, before lowering it into the jar. His hands were ever soft and gentle. 

"Can I carry her first?" Hyrule asked softly. Wild smiled up at him and nodded. 

'The way the jar is built should keep it from spilling too much, just be careful.' wild helped fasten him into the contraption. Legend looked on wearily. He trusted Hyrule with his life, knew he was a great fighter, but careful wasn't really his thing. 

Still they continued their way up the shore, back to their camp. Wild and twilight made a beeline of Epona, both petting lovingly through her mane as Wild produced an apple from the slate. He passed around meat skewers for breakfast and hesitated over the mouth of the jar. 

Four looked on as he packed his bedroll, "What's wrong Wild?" 

Wild shrugged it off as he signed simply, 'nervous' and finished warping his fee things into the slate. Four pursed his lips and had Vio put that away for later, when wild and himself were away from prying eyes. 

It was impossible to keep Red's excitement down, his love of babies coming and scratching at the surface Everytime the egg moved slightly. Blue pretended to be indifferent, but Everytime the jar came into his line of sight he focused on the pretty aqua color. Green felt protective over the egg, checking over it again and again. Vio's curiosity melted with his want to keep the eggs safe, so he was put behind the wheel for now. 

Four noted how there always seemed to be multiple pairs of eyes on the Egg at all times. Even as they packed and moved around the camp, everyone's breath catch if someone got too close or if someone dropped something. It was truly a good feeling to know that the spirit of courage overall was a softie for babies.


	2. To Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation
> 
> Also they find the other eggs! 
> 
> And I have 8 siblings in real life so I tried to base it as well as possible with them and our interactions. 
> 
> I love the idea of Twi and Wild being super close beforehand because they already met and yadda yadda. It reminds me of myself and my younger sister.

After they had fully packed up, the sky still basked in early morning light, Wild led the way towards Zora's domain. After a few hours Hyrule switched off with Sky, Wind followed whoever had the egg and spoke to her. Sky coo'd over her and told everyone to look everytime she moved. When the sun was at the highest point Time called for a quick camp, so they could take a fast rest and hopefully tend to the egg.

Set in the middle of camp another circle formed around her, Legend allowing himself to actually get a good look, he could see with the sun's beams an outline of an infant, one with fins, sure, but an infant all the same. He put a palm against the glass feeling the warmth and smiling when the outline moved softly. 

Hyrule talked excitedly next to him Warriors pretending to not be jeleous of the eggs movement. Sky and four settled down nearby and talked about what they had learned. Wind curled up against the side as he looked at the egg inside and continued his story about tetra he'd been telling her. 

Twilight moved to the rivers edge to fill his waterskin, Wild following him, as they chatted softly about children in their lives they had met. Time followed them down after they didn't come back for a moment. 

Wild held another egg in his hands. This one a deep purple. He was holding it just over the Waters edge. "It's a girl." Wild smiled down at the new addition. Times heart clenched at the thought of two lives in their hands. 

"It's a good thing," wild continued, "they usually don't make it without their clutch. They both have a better chance now." 

Time called for them to bring the jar down, and Wind helped Hyrule hold it steady as Wild stuck the eggs together. They slipped together like puzzle prices and didn't move away. Four watched on, "Should we be watching the waters edge more carefully? You said three were missing, right?" Wild nodded. 

"We should be looking out, yeah. I'm not sure if we'll find the other one." The all felt guilty at the idea of being so distracted. That they could've left the egg behind already. Twilight offered to patrol the waters edge the rest of the way up. 

"We'll have to follow the waters edge rather than the trail, it'll add a few more hours to the trip but it shouldn't be so bad." Wild continued. As they continued up the side of the water, Wild held the jar. His hands soft where they rested against the glass, he looked down at the two little orbs. Wind continued a new story about trains or something, and Wild asked questions in place of the eggs. 

"Can they even hear when they're still in there?" Warriors asked from behind Wild. 

"I think so? I know sometimes the Zora's play music for their clutches. It makes them smarter or something?" Wilds hand inside of the jar gently unstuck the purple one from the side. Wind gasped before he pulled out his wind waker, Legend brandishing an ocorania, and Sky bringing out his harp. They played a soft melody Wild could almost place his fingers on. 

They started to see a stable in the distance, on the opposite side of the river, and Time looked back at Wild, " should we stop here? I know it's early but if this is the only civilization.." 

Wild shook his head, "there's another a little farther up on this side of the river. There's gaurdains on that side anyways." He shuddered. Time's hand found its way to his shoulder and he relayed the information to the rest of the group. 

"Oh we didn't name the other one!" Wind jumped up and down in front of Wild. He looked on bewildered, "We named the Blue one?" 

Wind nodded, "Aryll!" 

Legend smiled as he ran a hand through Winds hair, "It's a great name, right Wild?" The light glare from him never met Wild's eyes as he beamed down at the little eggs. 

"It's a perfect name." 

"What about Malon?" Hyrule twisted his hands beside Warriors, "For the purple one, I mean?" The mother to each of the younger heroes she had taken great care in helping them each time they visited the ranch. She helped them each feel normal and always listened to them dutifully. Wild remembered her brushing his hair and braiding it, saying how she wished she could convince time to let his hair get this long again. 

Wild smiled at him and looked towards the front of the group, where Time smiled back at him. Time nodded, "That is also a perfect name."

Twilight called to them from the waters edge and wild followed a little ways behind. 

"Oh thank the Goddess." Legend spoke softly. This one was red in color, it's glow a little dimmer than the others. Wild reached down and softly brought it into the jar aswell. It latched onto the other two and it's glow brightened immediately. 

"This one is a boy." 

Warriors perked up at that, "Ah yes, after this he will be a fierce warrior. Having nine heroes dote on them will do wonders." 

Sky and Hyrule coo'd over the latest addition, one of winds hands softly touching the top of the new orb. Wild snickered as he took the harness off, offering it around until Warriors took it from him. He started to led them on.

Warriors lamented about fighting strategies and such the whole time the clutch was with him. 

An hour later they ended up at the side of a Stable. Wild paid for two rooms, 4 in each before explaining they'd have to have someone double up. Warriors roomed up with Hyrule, Four, Wild and Twilight. Legend, Sky, Time and Wind in the other. 

"Where are the eggs going to sleep?" Wind whined when he noticed the eggs not in his own room. 

"It's better they stay with Wild, as he knows what he's doing." Time explained, running his hands through Winds hair. The youngest quickly shot out into the hallway, "Twilight! Switch with me!" 

\--

After settling, they all met outside by the cooking pot as Wild started to make dinner. He was ever careful of the jar sat a few feet behind him, and of all the others crowding it. 

Four stretched out as he pulled away from the group. He looked at wild and explained, "The shades want to stretch their legs a bit. Red has GOT to see the eggs or he'd going to combust." He walked a little ways away, a bright light enveloping him before the four colors stood where he had been. 

Red ran to the side of the jar next to Wind. Blue followed and was standing behind him, Green and Vio hot on his heels. Reds hand was gentle on the lip of the jar, "Look at the wee babies, aw hello Aryll, Hello Malon, Hello..." 

Times eye was soft as Winds hands gently ran over the outside of the eggs. "We didn't name the boy!" 

Twilight hmmm'ed next to them, "What about Ralis?" 

Wild cocked his head to the side, "Like the pond?" 

Twilight shook his head, "He was a Zora prince, er, a king. He was quite shy when I first met him but by the end of my journey he made quite the king. Back then I was certain Zora were going extinct. It's nice to know they made it." 

Wild nods, "I always wondered where that name came from." He looked towards the jar, "Little Ralis." 

Red parroted, "Little Ralis." 

That night they all piled into Wilds shared room. Each of the shade curled on the floor with Wind and Hyrule around the jar. Sky had fallen asleep next to the door, back against the wall. Warriors scooted closer to wind so he could wrap his scarf around the shivering boy. Time had taken up one of the beds, fast asleep. Only Wild, Twilight, Warriors, and Legend remaining awake. 

Twilight leaned with his back against the headboard, Wilds back against him as he blinked away sleep to watch the eggs, hand shifting through Wild's hair as he braided it. 

"It's kind of nice, right?" Legend whispered, "We'll all make decent parents, right?" 

Twilight felt Wild tense and he wrapped his hands around his middle. Warriors laughed from the floor, "At least some of us are having kids, so that's a comfortable thought. Twilight's Times descendent, and time didn't have any siblings." 

Twilight laughed, "Goddess can you imagine Sky with kids? Man would coo and whisper to them for ages about their mother and how much he loves her. Oh Goddess and he'd put them on that bird, his loftwing-" he chuckled as wild giggled in front of him, "And Time would raise a little farmer. Boy wouldn't ever even hold a sword."

Warriors laughed, "poor kid would have to learn manners very early on, Malon wouldn't take any different. Before he can walk he better learn eye contact." 

"Yes Ma'am mom I cleaned the coop, No ma'am mom I didn't leave my cup on the floor." Wild using Twilight's country accent mocked. 

"I do *not* sound like that! Y'all are just-" warriors and Legend broke out into a soft laugh.

"What the fuck is a 'ya'll' Twilight?" Legend chuckled out. 

"Y'all'de've had a goat in Ordon." His smile was full force as he smirked at a gapping Legend.

"No, no, stop-" Wild laughed fully, "I'm going to wake the others." 

As the laughter died down, Legend layed flat on his stomach as he ran a hand through hyrules curls, "Hyrule might come after me. Even if we're not directly related, I've been thinking about adopting. I have the funds and stuff, my Hyrule will get safer." 

Warriors smiled, "Me too," he wrapped the scarf a final time around Wind, "Little pipsqueak here got me thinking about settling down eventually." 

Twilight spoke up, "I've always loved kids. I'd love to have some one day. Time showed me it was possible for us. Besides," he finished the braid on Wilds head, "someone's got to have this kid someday. I have to make sure that happens."

Wild looked onto the eggs, "Sidon wants Kids, we need an heir and all that. I didn't know what we were going to do, I figured I'd never want kids. But maybe one day we can. This isn't so bad."

Twilight tied off the braid and moved wild until he was laying down with his head in his lap. Twilight brushed the bangs out of Wild's hair as his eyes closed. Legend shifted to get comfortable in his bed, draping his blanket down to share with Hyrule. Time made a small noise in his sleep. 

Warriors was already asleep with wind curling closer to him. A quick glance down to Wilds soft breathing let him know he was the last awake. Blue stirred in his sleep, sitting up for a moment as he looked around the room. Twilight peered down at him and when they made eye contact he smiled. He moved slightly before holding out the spare blanket, and Blue reached up and grabbed it, mouthing "thank you." 

He put the blanket across the other shades, pulling Red closer so they could all fit. Twilight closed his eyes, knowing they were safe here, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it Zora's domain for a feast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going with the assumption that they haven't been to Zora's Domain, other than Twilight who of course has been as Wolfie. 
> 
> But everyone KNOWS about Sidon because just like Sky won't shut up about His Zelda Wild is hopeless about it. If I ever publish my work on Wild having to fight Zora's in Hyrules Hyrule, we can get some angst. 
> 
> They've already been traveling together for a year or so, so that's why Legend is so cool with being honest, bc let's be honest that's what all these boys need. So they all know about the Shades, about Wild's Husband, and they've been to each other world's, just never close enough to Zora's Domain. But Wild usually sneaks off there while there in his Hyrule. His slate can only teleport him though. 
> 
> Ok that's all. Enjoy this chapter please thanks.

Time woke first, as he normally did. The early morning hours, before the sun rise greeted him and he stretched as he sat up in bed. As his eye took in the room he wished he could draw or take pictographs like Wind and Wild. The sweet sight of all his boys curled around the eggs made his heart happy. He was thankful for the distraction from their impending battle. 

The floor had no space for him to walk around without him stepping on someone, or waking ever sensitive ears. Instead he reached for his bag and pulled out his journal, as he began to write everything from this he couldn't wait to tell Malon. Wild thrashed a bit in his restless sleep. Turning over in Twilight's lap as he murmured softly. 

Twilight's barely awake brain went to Wild's hair, as he combed through the unbraided parts, "shhh shhh cub, you're okay. We're okay." Wild settled after a moment curling into himself. One of Twilight's hands on his side, the other arm in Wilds grasp. Twilight blinked as he looked over to Time and let a soft smile grace his features. 

"What are you doing?" He mouthed, scared to wake the younger hero in his lap. 

'Journal.' Time signed, 'Didnt want to wake the rest of you yet. Go back to sleep.' 

Twilight nodded, his sleepy gaze falling on the eggs for a moment, all three glowing a little brighter, and he fell back asleep. 

Time woke them an hour later. Wild was up before Twilight, reaching down to shake Green awake. 

Twilight stretched out as much as he could with Wild still on the bed. Green turned to wake the other shades, mindful of the jar. Hyrule and Legend sat on the bed as Legend picked leaves and twigs out of Hyrules curls. Wind was barely awake, one arm escaped from the scarf as he latched onto the jar with it. 

He laughed as the shades bickered sleepily about being woken up. Sky stirred in his sleep when Hyrule reached over to wake him. Wild turned around to Twilight, "I'm going to start cooking break-" he fell into a fit of coughs. Twilight frowned as he rubbed his back and wild brushed him off. Wild switched to sign.

'Im fine, just didn't take my medicine yet. I'm going to start breakfast.' 

Twilight nodded and swung his legs over the bed to stretch. Warriors woke with Wind as he unrolled himself from the scarf. At some point in the night someone had draped his sailcloth over Sky. The shades left the room after Wild, Hyrules hands going to the side of the jar as he checked over each orb. 

Warriors greeted Sky, who just Yawned and complained about his back. Wind and Hyrule left their hands dip into the water, running gently across the tops of each orb as they checked for imperfections. 

Legend offered to carry the jar out to the cooking pot do they could all go out with it. As soon as it touched the ground outside, the shades found their way around it. Vio started firing off questions to Wild, who answered the ones he could. Red made soft noises and chatted with a baby voice to the eggs. Blue and Green flanked Red, hands softly letting their fingertips run against the glass. 

"So do the colors mean scale colors?" Vio asked, and Wild nodded. 

'Normally yes. Though I thought all the eggs of a same clutch had the same color until now. Mipha and Sidon were the same scale color.' 

Vio turned his eyes back to the eggs, "How did you tell the genders? You seemed awfully confident." 

'The egg shape. See how R-A-L-I-S is a little more oval shaped? And each of the girls have a small bump in the bottoms.' 

Vio's hand dipped softly in the water as he felt over the spots. It was true, Ralis had more of an oval shape than a perfect circle, and each girl had the smallest pinprick sized dip in the shapes. 

Twilight piped up from where he was sat next to the cooking pot, "It's so interesting how they glow a little brighter around each other." 

Time looked on from his spot on the log, "Just like each of you, huh? Kindred spirits and all that." 

A smiled played across everyone's face in camp as they settled to eat. Wild passed around seafood and rice, straying away from egg based dishes. 'We should reach Zora's domain around 5 or 6 if we leave in the next hour. Should be perfect time to meet with everyone.' 

Twilight voiced Wilds signs for those too intrigued by the eggs to focus. Twilight offered to carry the eggs first, and Wind grew upset, "I want to carry them too!" 

Vio put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think it's wise. We're a bit too small to see over the jar I'm afraid." 

Wind pouted for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He could carry them, but he wouldn't be able to see where he was going very well. It would be hard to fight and protect the the three little ones without giving up some part of comfort. 

"Why don't the five of you keep watch while we pack up the rooms?" Time offered. 

The shades and Wind gathered around the jar, Blue actually growled at someone who came too close.

\--

They made their way from the stables, passing a few shrines before Wild called for lunch. The uneventful traveling had been a relief, Wild taking the safest and fastest trail. Twilight set the jar down in the middle of the camp. Wild wondered off a bit and returned with a hive, a few stings on his arms. 

Twilight moved to fuss over him as he dropped the hive in his slate, "It's fine, it's fine. It's for Sidon." The blush that tipped against his ears made its way to the very edge of his cheeks. 

As he stirs the pot, rice and seafood again, he watched as Four returned to camp, stating the Shades had their fill. He smiled and nodded when his eyes gleamed over red looking down towards the jar. 

As they are, Wild explained that the path up to Zora's Domain had some electrical monsters, but with the helm they should be safe, they just had to be mindful of the eggs. A single shock could turn them.. bad. 

Time offered to carry the eggs while the rest of them would make a barrier to protect them. Everyone agreed and Wild began making shock elixers to help them on the way up. As he passed them around he took care to help Time into the harness and explain the best way to block around the jar. 

The way up the trail to the domain was hard. Wild assumed he had missed a blood moon, as the enemies we're back in full stock. 

"How about this," Warriors said, tired of having to defeat enemies and keep them off the jar, "six of us go forward, clear the path, and then the rest protect the jar. It'll be easier that everyone trying to pay attention to the eggs." 

Time and Twilight nodded in agreement. 

"Perfect. Wild and Wind you stay with time, the rest of us will clear the way." 

Wind threw a grateful look up at Warriors before going to stand in front of the eggs. 

As they finally made it to the Zora's domain, Wild spotted a tall red Zora in the middle of the bridge waiting for him. He whistled as he broke out into a sprint and launched into his arms. 

"Aw my dearly beloved treasure, my pearl. It's so good to see you. Though it's only been two days it does feel like a life time. What has my wonderful-" Wild cut him off with a kiss. 

Wild let himself out of Sidon's arms and began signing faster than anyone had seen him do before. It also appeared to be a completely different sign language. He latched onto Sidon's hand as he dragged him over to the three eggs in the jar, and continued signing. 

"This is my husband, Prince Sidon! Sidon this is Time, Twilight, Wind, Warriors, Legend, Hyrule, Sky, and Four."

Time took notice of the garb the Prince was in and bowed, the others coping his formalities. 

"Ah- no please. I'd prefer if we just kept it casual. As friends of my dear Link you are friends of mine." Wild beamed from his side. 

"Wouldn't that make you a prince?" Hyrule asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, but I don't use that title really. Sidon does most of the real Prince stuff, I just helped train the military, and map out stuff." His hand laced with Sidon's. "Sidon look at the eggs though! They're all healthy, and there's a good chance for all of them. Did you ask Bazz?" 

Sidon's face grew somber, "I'm afraid Bazz could not take the little ones. However I've employed the best care we have until we can find a home for them." 

"Oh." Wild grew upset, "I just thought-" 

"I know my love, but we'll find good care for them. Perhaps you and your friends could stay the night tonight? The castles guest rooms would love to be used." 

Wild nodded, going to pick up the jar, "We can take them to the nursery. They'll be safe there. There might be another clutch they could join too." 

The group followed behind wild as he led them under the throne room, behind the public bathing pools to the nursery. Here a few couples sat hand in hand as they watched their clutches in the aquariums. 

Wild handed the jar up to Sidon, who gently poured the eggs into the farthest aquarium, under the light of luminous stone the outlines moved together. 

Wild placed his hand against the glass as he watched the clutch as they clinged onto each other.

"We named them." He whispered, "Aryll, Malon, and Ralis." 

Sidon smiled down at him, "absolutely perfect names. Not that I would expect anything less from the heroes." 

Sidon turned to address the group, "My people have prepared a feast for all of you tonight, and I shall have someone show you to the guest room. Please, let us go." 

Winds hands ran across the glass a final time and he whines, "What about the eggs?" 

Wild looked at him, "The best medics in my whole Hyrule along with the best military are here. Nurses and guards work around the clock patrolling and taking care of them. They will be fine." 

As Wild lead them to the guest room he explained the large bedroom to them. Twelve beds spread out the large area, along with a giant bathing pool behind a curtain past the beds. A kitchenette, fully stocked, sat beside a large window to look over the Domain. 

"We mostly use this room for Zelda and her traveling scholars. But the way it was built was to keep soldiers, so that we could keep them from sneaking out of rooms to check on their commrads. It's large enough for twelve, so if the shades want to stretch again there's plenty of space. And the kitchenette is full of snacks and the like. The bathing pool is like a hot spring, they keep it nice and warm as Zora's are cold blooded." 

Wind frowned, "But with the shades there's thirteen, what about you?" 

Wilds face blushed, "I have... My own quarters here. Prince Sidon and I are in the room down the hall with the large double doors." 

Wind made an 'oh' face as he continued to unpack. Twilight laughed at Wilds awkward shuffling before he turned to look at Legend and Four, "There's a library here. It's huge. I think it's the only one in his Hyrule though." 

Four perked up with that and Legend hmmm'ed. 

"Oh yeah you guys will love the library! The librarian always offers to leave it open when Zelda and her scholars are here and I bet she'd do the same for you!" Wild stated excitedly, "the feast should only be like an hour, but I have to get changed for it. I'll see you all there!" 

Wild was out the door and down the hall. 

\---

Wild stood in his shared room, Price Sidon emerged from the attached bath. "Oh hello my darling. How did the other heroes like the guest quarters?" 

"I assume they loved them. Could you help me decide what to wear?" 

Sidon nodded as he began going through the massive jewelry collection between the two of them. Link tapped his slate before pulling out a crown alike Sidon's, and placing it on his own head. Admiring his own reflection he smiled as Sidon pulled out a sapphire belt to accompany his crown.

"I always loved sapphire, I wonder-" 

"I've been thinking my treasure." Sidon spoke suddenly, cutting off Link's thought. 

"Oh?" Link said, turning to him. Suddenly worried with his tone he began to cross the room to him, "What about?" 

"The clutch." Sidon said, still absentmindedly digging through the large chest, "Perhaps I know of a family that could take good care of them." 

Links face brightened as he put his hand on Sidon's back fin, "That's great, who were you thinking?" 

Sidon turned to face him, an opal necklace in hand. Link tilted his head back to give Sidon room to put it on him. "What if, what about us?" 

Wilds heart sank as he thought it over. He had no idea how much longer he'd be on his quest, and it wasn't like he could just up and leave. His hand grabbed at the expertly crafted opal charm, "Sidon..." 

"I know, I know my love. You're still on your journey. I understand. But the clutch won't hatch for another seven months. Until then they can receive proper care in the nursery. And the first year after that they're mostly tadpoles. Surely within the next two years you'll return to me?" Sidon's sad smile didn't met his eyes. Wild knew how hard this was for him. How after defeating Ganon they only had a few short months to themselves before he was pulled away again. 

Sidon missed him. Of course he did. Wild missed Sidon every moment he could afford to, but Sidon came back to their room, their bed, alone everyday. Every morning Sidon would pick his jewels out, moving past Link's who hadn't been there in months. Sidon ruled by his father's side the same he had before Link had ever calmed Vah Ruta, alone. 

"I want to come back now." Wild felt his eyes go glossy with tears, "I want to be back here with you."

"I know my darling. I didn't mean to upset you ." Sidon's voice was soft as he let his claws go through Wild's hair, he let it down to compliment his crown. "But you're brave and a hero, and I know you'll return to me when the time is right. Hylia and the others need help only you can give, just as my kingdom needs me here."

Wild looked up into his eyes, "I think I'd like that. Having kids. Could you wait for me?"

Sidon broke out into an excited smile, "I could wait a hundred years more if I needed to." 

Wild wiped his face, using the slate to put on his royal garb, Simple armour that left most of his chest and legs exposed. Covering for his upper thighs and crotch matched the blue of his compression shorts, glittered with sliver armour. A sash draped across his front, a simple emblem of a sword nearing the bottom. Silk pieces to mimick Zora fins on his elbows and calves. He did a quick twirl to show off the jewelry gleaming before he looked up to Sidon. 

"We're parents then?" 

Sidon couldn't hold back the excitement as he picked Wild up and hugged him close, spinning around with him in his arms. He held Link up as he shouted, "We're parents!" 

A moment later panic set in and he gasped, "We're parents! We have to inform my father, and prepare the royal nursery. Oh goddess we have to find a suitable garb for each of them on their hatching day-" Wild reached up and lightly slapped his chest, "you're crushing me love." 

Sidon out him down with a quick apology as he reached down and kissed him. "After the feast we can go check on them. And I'll tell you the names and have someone write them out so you don't spell them wrong." 

Sidon out his hand out to lace fingers with his beloved. A bright smile on both of their faces. Parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Also I'm hella gay for a sappy ending
> 
> And I can't write fighting that well so we just skipped it lol okay


End file.
